The Trafficker
by MistressNazaire
Summary: A force wielding drug trafficker from the outer rim has been captured by the First Order. After being freed by General Hux on the condition that she works for them she is requested to find Kylo Ren on the almost exploded Starkiller base. He is weak and growing weaker as he lays in the snow bloodied and scarred. WARNING: Mature Content, Drugs, Sub(Kylo)/Dom(OC), Switch(Both)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Hux stood before the towering image of his dark leader. Horrified and heart-struck he tried to hold himself together in front of Snoke. The sound of destruction can be heard from beyond the dark towering walls and the surroundings trembled as the planet ripped its self apart.

"The fuel cells have raptured. The collapse of the planet has begun." As Hux voiced the truth he noticed the slightest movement in Snoke. He knew his dark leader was furious.

"Leave the base at once and come to me with Kylo Ren." The monumental hologram boomed from beneath the hood that shrouded his disfigured face. His voiced changed to a grim tone. "It is time to complete his training"

The next moments were a blur as General Hux ran to the control room, time was not on his side. The planet was caving in on itself underneath him. The ground rumbled and shook.

"Where is he! Where is Kylo Ren?" He shouted over the intercom.

"We are unsure, we last saw him run off into the forest to the west."

Hux's face was red from running but it turned pale as he heard this news. How was he to find Kylo, the forests were endless. He needed someone... someone who knew how to find Kylo. Someone with the force.

* * *

She was a deep sleeper. But no one would be able to sleep through planetary annihilation... yet she was. The door to her cell slid open swiftly and a ginger general rushed in.

"WAKE UP" he pushed her body a little too hard and she fell to the ground with a thump.

"AGGHHH... WHAT?!" She glared at him from the ground whilst rubbing her back to ease the pain of impact.

"The planet is exploding! FIND KYLO" Her saber was thrust at her, a device she had been void of for weeks. "And I will sort out the payment you requested"

Her eyes dilated at the thought of an unreasonable amount of money. A sum that she had ordered for her service to the first order. A sum that they had refused and hoped over time she would lower or that she would work for free and succumb to the daily brainwashing attempt. "Okay, I will find him. Meet me with a ship!" She ordered the man who had imprisoned her.

"How will I know whe..."

"The tracker" She cut him off and pointed to the thick metal cuff around her ankle that they installed after her last escape attempt.

A purple shaft shot out of her saber and Hux saw a swirl of colour before his prisoner was gone and glass fell from where it previously was in the window frame.

* * *

As she fell from the window she noted how easily the thick glass shattered with the assistance of her lightsaber. But her mind focused back on the task at hand. Her only way off this exploding planet. She needed to find the man who had captured her a few weeks prior.

She felt his presence in the air, it was weaker than usual and growing weaker by the second. He was in the forests to the west, far beyond the ever-gaping crack forming between herself and him. The clouds reflected the red and orange flames from the bases destruction and the melting snow further reflected the orange hues, the planet looked like a hell of sorts.

As she landed creating a creator below her she sprinted. Faster than any human could, the force causing her strides to widen. She was getting close. She could feel his usual disturbance in the force, anger and frustration surrounded his being. But he was weak and getting weaker. Running through the flaming trees she reached a body clad in dark leather and cloth. He was covered in burn marks and was bleeding. Loosing blood fast. She cradled his body, blood gushing from a stab wound in his side. Was this Kylo Ren? His body seemed to emit a strong feeling of pain. This must be him, this body was the source of power she was drawn to… but this was the first time she has seen his face. Pale and untouched... apart from a recent bleeding mark that stretched from his jaw to his forehead. She had not expected this to be the face of Kylo Ren, she expected to see the usual black lifeless mask that she had seen him always wear.

She attempted to stop the bleeding by forcing the blood to clot. It worked... but he was still unconscious. She lifted his limp body over her shoulder, the man was taller than her, but she had more muscle than his lean frame.

As she lifted him over her shoulder she heard the familiar sound of a TIE fighter growing closer. A sound she grew to know over the past few weeks in custody. It landed nearby, and she jumped to the top of the ship, lowered the limp body inside and followed inside after it.

The ship was small. Tiny in fact. It was a two-seat ship, not enough room for the three of them but it was all they had. She nodded to Hux as she slipped into the second seat and cradled the limp body on her lap as they flew from the planet's surface that crumbled below them. Once out of the planets stratosphere she could see it explode below them out of the rear facing gunner window. It exploded like a sun going into supernova and as they entered light speed she could feel the forces of the explosion rattle the back of the ship.

A few minutes of silence passed before the general spoke."Is he okay?" She heard Hux asking with concern in his voice from the pilot seat.

"He is weak, but still breathing" She noted as she felt shallow breaths on her neck from the man in her arms. Only now did she realise how attractive the man behind the mask was. Aside from the bloody burn mark across the right side of his face, he had strong features and long shaggy curling black hair. She did not realise how young the man was. He would only be a few years younger than herself. She was expecting an older harsher man. That was all she was used to working for evil men in the outer rim before being captured. Without thinking her hand raised and softly stroked the soft untouched skin on his left cheek. She felt sorry for him. A boy like him... obviously succumb to the brainwashing that the first order had also attempted on her. Now she understood the constant presence she felt from him in the force. Frustration and anger forcing the light inside of him away. He was trying to prove himself to be a Sith like his father.

She cradled the man in her arms until Hux informed her that they had reached the closest star destroyer. "The Finalizer is just up ahead, we will take Ren to the medical bay and then I am sure Snoke will wish to speak with you about your terms of employment" she shuddered at the mention of his name, the disfigured man who she had been taken to brainwash her many times without success. She dreaded his face. Even though she had only seen him as a towering hologram she did not wish to meet him in person... ever!

* * *

She continued to carry the limp body over her shoulder no one else wishing to touch the knight of Ren, afraid if he would awake and strike them down. So on she walked being escorted by stormtroopers and following the now composed general through dark metal hallways. She noted that while holding Kylo Ren, she could feel his presence in the force, it intertwined with her own and made her feel stronger than she ever had before. His body felt light with this strength, effortless to carry a body heavier than her own. She had not touched another person for weeks and realising that she had not had sex for weeks, an unusual occurrence for someone in her usual field of work. Her mind darted back to the day she was captured, why did she need to be trafficking drugs to that particular planet on that particular day.

The party came to a halt in front of a large door.

"General Hux, requesting entrance to the medical bay." The doors opened swiftly. Nurses and doctors all leaving their current patients to await the general. Two porters quickly brought a stretcher toward the knight of Ren. Allowing the captive to lower his body from her shoulder. The second he was on the stretcher all of the practitioners swarmed his body with instruments to check his stability and he was wheeled away into a private room out the back of the centre, obviously reserved for important leaders of the First Order. Hux turned and motioned for his prisoner to follow. Both dreading the meeting they were to have with Snoke.

"And you agreed for her to work for that sum?" Snoke boomed with anger. The dark lord had hoped that weeks of imprisonment and brainwashing would lower the amount she wanted. His head darted toward the woman and he glared at her while obviously still talking to Hux. "To ensure that she does not get intercepted by the resistance we imprisoned her, but I do wish to have another force user such as her in our ranks, so I am willing to allow her to be paid the same rate as she would be working for those outer rim and unknown region drug trafficking scum" he then turned his head back to Hux. "It was an innovative idea to use her to locate Ren" He looked back toward the woman. "I appreciate your assistance in finding my apprentice while he was in a state of incapacitation" His voice rumbled through the room continuing in a sinister demeaner he continued. "as you are already proficient in the use of lightsaber combat and force use you will be Ren's bodyguard, ensure he does not end up as he is now." Hux looked over toward his former prisoner with shock, she will be working closely with him and Kylo. "I also will want you to work on some missions in the outer rim and in the unknown regions of space." She looked toward Snoke with confusion, he was going to let her go home… but she knew he had darker plans for this. "Hux… vacate the room, I need to talk privately."

Hux obliged and left the room swiftly. Leaving the woman and the towering hologram. "You will continue to wear that tracker, I do not wish for you to have other ideas and run away. You will be retrieving some relics for me in the unknown regions of space but first I need to know that you are on my side. Come closer and show me your saber." She forgot that she still had her lightsaber at her waist. She stepped forward and held it in her hands in front of her. "now open the saber, take the crystal out and bleed it." She did not know what he meant. Confusion over he face as she withdrew the crystal from within the saber. "hold it in your hand, and declare your loyalty to me" his sinister voice made her body shudder. She dreaded this moment but continued.

"I swear my loyalty to you and your cause" she was in shock as the crystal began to fade to a deep shade of maroon. As this happened snoke shockingly stood up and extended his hand. Lightning shot from his fingertips and struck the crystal. The electricity seemed to be absorbed into the crystal and made her hand buzz. The lightning ceased, and the remaining tails of electricity were absorbed into the crystal. The crystal was bright red and looked as though it had cracks of lightning through it. She was shocked that Snoke could produce force lightning from a hologram of himself, her fear of him grew.

She returned the crystal into the lightsaber and a red crackling shaft of light protruded from it. It was unstable like the one Kylo Ren had bested her with in her capture.

"Good, now you are one of us Zannah" His face darkened and malice smile slithered across his face. This was not her name, but she would soon be referred to this more than she would like. "I have named you after a dark sith from our past as you will be a defender of our Kylo Ren and should shield him as she did for herself". The hologram crackled and disappeared but as it did an evil grimace crackled over Snokes face. He had dark plans for her. Her life was changed now, yes, she would be paid handsomely but at what cost?

* * *

 _A/N; Please review if you like the story so far, I have three chapters written so far._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

She exited the large dark room and had expected Hux to be waiting outside the room, but was greeted by a tall storm trooper in silver. The voice was unexpected and was somewhat feminine "General Hux has returned to the bridge and wishes for me to show you to your quarters. Follow me" she followed the metallic soldier noting that she was as tall as Kylo Ren. Her voice softened "So what is your name?"

"Uhh… Snoke has named me Zannah" She said, still a little shook from the preceding events, it had all happened so fast.

"Well Zannah, I am Captain Phasma. I am the ordering force off all the stormtroopers on this ship" In one movement she turned around and offered a hand. Zannah hesitated for a moment and then realized she should shake the hand. She did so and afterward in the same movement Captain Phasma turned around and briskly continued walking. Not long passed and Phasma spoke again. "That is Kylo Ren's suite and just up here is yours" She motioned to the door adjacent. " After you acquaint yourself you should go see if Ren has awoken"

Zannah entered the room, the interior was similar to the rest of the metallic ship, yet the room contained a bed, entertainment area and an ensuite. At the end of the bed were new attire. Black leather armor with a dark hooded cloak and a black helmet, not too un-similar to kylo's. It had the same emotionless visor but incorporated a gas mask in the lower half. She adorned the attire and walked out of her suite to the medical centre. Not knowing where to go but following the now familiar force presence that Kylo emanated. Through hallways passing storm troopers that she noted glanced back as she passed. They whispered to each other just loud enough for Zannah to hear. They wondered who the new sith was, clad in black, they wondered if she would be a temperamental as with the ships walls as Kylo, laughing as they passed the corner behind her.

After what seemed like hours following the force essence that Kylo emitted she finally came upon the medical centre doors. Entering the double sliding doors, the practitioners avoided the dark figure now walking through to the back rooms. She entered the furthest one, knowing where Ren lay and sat beside him. He felt stronger now that he was in the warmth of a bed with some variety fluids slowly dripping through elevated tubes into his blood stream.

She sat next to him, unsure what Hux and Phasma wanted her to do. Was she to wait here until he awoke? She took her helmet off and sat it on her lap. Looked around and saw a book and started reading. It was about a land far from here, where there were short little men off on adventure to steal gold back from a dragon. She let herself get lost in the novel, hours passed, and she had almost finished the book. Then she noticed him stirring.

* * *

He was cold, on ice. He could feel the blood leaving his body and pooling around his torso. He felt limp and his vision was fading until all he saw was black. Spanning darkness before him, was this his death he wondered. Was this it? Then he felt soft hands on his body tracing down his hips and lifting him. Pain shot through his body, but he could not move, he could not say anything. He felt movement around him and then he was still. Being embraced. It soothed him, and he drifted off in the arms of an angel.

He felt pain again and opened his drowsy eyes only to be blinded by white light. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he noticed he was in the medical bay of the Finalizer. He looked around and noticed a girl, clad in black sitting next to him deep, nose deep in a book.

"w… who are you?" he voiced looking deep into her eyes questioningly.

"Ap… uhh… Zannah, I am your new bodyguard" She noticed his soft eyes squint with anger and frustration.

"But I don't need a bodyguard" he attempted to sit up only to clutch his side and lay back down.

"Snoke has ordered it" His anger subsided a little as she voiced the words. "Besides you have met me anyway and bested me in battle, it's not like you will need much help defending yourself… Im just here to get paid."

"Oh… you are the force user I captured on Jakku when I intercepted that resistance pilot… I didn't think they would let you out of that cell after you retorted their offer with a request of payment" his deep voice filled the room with its euphoric hum.

There was silence for a moment.

"So are you getting paid for it?" he wondered.

"Yep" she responded nonchalantly with her nose back into the book.

The two sat in silence for a while, Kylo adjusted to lay so he was facing her. Watching her intently. Looking her up and down, noting that the armour she was now wearing fit her perfectly, showing off her curves and muscles. He wondered if she was the angel who saved him and held him closer than anyone had ever held him before. He remembers her caring hand caressing his cheek. He blushed for a moment, hoping she wouldn't notice. Luckily, she hadn't as she had her full attention on the book. He wondered why she continued to sit beside him, he was awake and well now. Or perhaps this is what it would be like to have a bodyguard. Then he pondered if she would be sleeping in the same room as him. He blushed again but the thought of an attractive woman sleeping in his room but was interrupted by his growling stomach. "I'm so hungry" He expressed. Instantly a nurse entered the room with a plate of warm food and he tried to sit up, the pain in his stomach wound too great. Zannah stood and helped him sit up. She caringly adjusted his pillow before sitting back down to read. He noted that her facial expression changed from cold to caring as she did so. His heart skipped for a second. He thought he was being stupid and it was the drugs making him feel like this.

After his meal he fell straight back asleep. Zannah noticed that his face looked softer while he slept, all the worry, pain and anguish washed away. She had finished the book and asked the nurse if there was another. Luckily the nurse had another three by the same author, this time each longer than the last. She smiled and knew what she would do to pass the time. Kylo woke occasionally, feeling better as between each sleep.

"How are you feeling" she asked softly between chapters.

He looked up at her with drowsy eyes "Much better" he replied. It had been a full day and she had not left his side. "Uhhh... were you the one who saved me?" he asked from under the bed sheets.

"Mhm" she replied softly now onto another chapter and not listening fully.

He lay there again staring at her, she had a soft face, a muscled body about a foot shorter than himself. She had wavy blonde hair that was now let out down to her waist. She had a small scar under her eye. He wondered who she was and where she came from. All he knew was that she was trafficking drugs from the outer rim. He wondered what her old life was like, he wondered if it was a hard life. It must have been considering she had that scar on her face and many others on her hands. He imagined what scars she had under that dark armour and blushed again at the thought of her exposed skin. After hearing that she was indeed his saviour he fantasised about her holding him close like that again. He had never been held by someone other than his family. He had never had physical contact with anyone before, it made him feel warm inside and he wondered if she would ever hold him like that again. He started to like the thought of having a protector, someone to rely on. He laid there with a small smile on his face looking at her with druggy eyes until he fell asleep once more.

* * *

Five days had passed, and she had read 14 books, a small library was collecting on the table next to her. Kylo seemed to be healing fast but was not back on his feet yet. She had had chaste naps and a few long sleeps in that chair and gone to eat while Kyle was in deep sleep. From his perspective it appeared she was never gone. She was still unsure what she was to do. If she was to stay there until she was given another order. But as she saw it, she was getting paid thousands of credits to sit and read for now. But that ideal was crushed when Hux entered the room.

"Snoke has asked that you go on a mission to the outer rim. Tatooine. He has word that some of our synthetic Kyber crystals were stolen and are being sold on the black market there. You must go and retrieve them… also he asks for you to strike down the bastard who stole them."

"It will be done" she replied, and he left the room. She looked down at the sleeping Kylo. Their short conversations over the few days she has been present made it obvious that he had a slowly growing crush on her. Even though it may be partly because of the morphine they were pumping into him. She knew the drug caused a euphoria but aside from that she could see the way he stared at her as she would occasionally peek from behind the pages of her book. She did not wish to break his trust by being absent on his wake, so she ripped an empty page from the back of one of the books, scrawled a quick note 'Going on a mission for Snoke -Z' scrunched it up and pushed it into his hand. She looked over his body, he was snuggled with the blankets up around his neck, laying to the side facing her chair. She smiled for a second but remembered that she would be gone for a few days. She folded the page in her book, set it down and left the room for the hanger. A TIE fighter was waiting for her departure, she entered and was off to Tatooine.

* * *

 _A/N; I hope you are enjoying the story so far! sorry that there isn't any smut so far, I want it to have a gradual build rather than jump straight into it. wait for chapter 4 though some semi-smutty things start to occur._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Landing in Mos Eisley space port she remembered the familiar sight. First thing on her agenda was to get a drink at the cantina. With no alcohol in the First Order she was craving some relief. She entered the cantina. Scanning around she saw such a variety of species, unusual for her now only seeing human faces for the past few weeks. Upon seeing familiar faces, she wandered over to one of the tables. "How's it going boys!" she exclaimed, only to see them each raise their blasters. "Oh shit, sorry, it's me guys" she lifted her hands in apology and removed the mask.

"April! How is it going! Last thing I heard you ran off with one of our shipments. Nemro will be angry about that." The four men looked at her with squinted eyes, waiting for an explanation. The mention of her old name was a shock at first, but then came to sooth her slightly.

"Don't worry about that, I got captured and they confiscated the shipment. I'll transfer Nemro his credits very soon" She cursed herself for not remembering this fact, that would be all of the credits she earned so far from the First Order. But she was happy to see familiar faces. They offered her a seat and shouted her a few drinks.

"So, tell us what happened, how'd you get captured" They all looked at her with drunk faces. One Klatoonian in the corner was passed out from too many Guilea hits. She giggled and thought that it couldn't hurt letting some old mates know. She reminded herself to leave out a few details and spice up the story for these total druggos.

"So, I was minding my own business on Jakku about to deliver the goods when stormtroopers burst through the door and started shooting, so instinctively I go out my saber, forgot that it was illegal in those parts and started to defend myself… I may have cut off a stormtroopers head though" they all laughed at this and she continued.

* * *

The story was much more frightening than she had retold to her old friends. She was about to deliver the package when storm troopers had burst in, defending herself she withdrew her saber and they swarmed her. In swift movements she disabled them but was caught off guard when a masked figured entered the room. They both fought gallantly, throwing objects at each other and clashing blades. They were face to face, blades between them when suddenly he held her still with the force and her saber dropped to the ground. In that moment she felt hopeless, was this dark man going to kill her. As he approached closer she started to shiver only to be stopped by the force hold. He taped a finger to her temple and she fell asleep instantly. Her last memory of that moment was a masked demon inches from her face deeply mechanically breathing.

The storm troopers carried her onto the ship and she awoke later in custody. Handcuffed and in front of a towering Snoke. She feared for her life. That was when Snoke spoke, sending a chill down her spine as she heard his dark cold voice. "You will work for me" he stared at her with piercing white-blue eyes.

Fear now subsiding she regained her emotions and stood up to this pale scarred creature. Nothing could be as scary as her drug boss Nemro. She retorted "You better pay me the same as I get for my old job. One thousand, three hundred and forty-two credits per hour should suffice" Her chest up high. She would not stay afraid of this man. She had worked with worse in the past. But to no avail. She was thrown into a cell for days at a time until he called for her. He tried to brainwash her but that would not work, her mind was strong and her will stronger. She realized that after a few days they would not kill her, she was too important for their cause. Snoke wanted another force user on their side. And she bide her time over the four weeks in custody until finally on that day Hux entered her cell in need of her help.

* * *

After the story she noted that all of her friends were much too drunk to remember anything. "So does anyone around here have Kyber Crystals" she whispered to the only one still conscious. She noted that a blaster was pulled on her from behind. And that is when shit went down.

* * *

"Back from your mission?" Hux asked looking up and down the battered body of Zannah. She reached behind her and retrieved a pouch from her belt and dropped it on the command table in front of Hux.

"Make sure Snoke receives these" she motioned to the pouch.

"What happened?" Hux asked more than interested.

"Well let's just say there was a little bar fight… and a few people lost their heads...literally" Hux laughed at this statement.

"Good job" He gave Zannah a pat on the shoulder, but she winced in pain and grasped at the bruise he had hit. "You may want to go to the medical centre" he replied in his official voice.

"Why?" she asked with squinted eyes.

"Because you are in pain" he responded caringly.

"Ohh, na… I'm fine" she replied quickly. But headed off in the direction of the medical bay any way. Entering the centre with her helmet tucked under her arm. She walked to the back room and noticed both Kylo and the pile of books were gone.

"Master Ren checked out yesterday" Zannah nodded at the nurse and left for her suite. She needed to shower, change clothes and sleep. She felt the presence of Kylo Ren grow stronger as she wandered up to her room. He was definitely in the room beside hers. Closing the doors behind herself she took off the garment and lay it on her bed and had a quick shower to wash off the red dirt and sooth her bruises. Refreshed she put on a clean set of clothes noticing that her cupboard was full of multiple copies of her now familiar garment. Scanning the room there was one book placed on her side table. It was the book she had been reading while sitting beside Kylo. Scrawled on top was a note. 'I saved this for you when the nurse took the rest -K'. It was a sweet gesture and she blushed for a second thinking that the man who had bested her in battle was not as dark as she had once thought. While thinking about the dark but oddly sweet guy she heard a knock on her door.

Opening the door, she saw that same tall dark-haired man standing in front of her looking down. He looked from his feet up to her face. "I'm all better now" he exclaimed. She noticed that the wound on his face had healed to a pink line that followed its original path down his forehead, across his eye and to his jaw. He was also standing which was a first after his losing battle with the young Jedi.

"You look much better" she replied looking him up and down and giving him a big smile. He smiled back and looked down in embarrassment.

"So… how was your mission?" he asked quickly hoping the conversation would not end there.

"It was a success, but I did manage to get into a bar fight" She replied with a smile. Kylo smiled back at her with eye brows raised, this time blushing.

"I've never gotten drunk before" he admitted looking down at his feet again. "I've never had alcohol or any drugs for that matter" she scoffed and nudged his chin up to look at her. He blushed further as she did this. He was not used to physical touch.

"It's not worth it, trust me." She looked at him sternly and then lightened her expression. "What do you want anyway?" She asked him indifferently, trying to maintain the official stigma that went with being on a First Order ship.

"Would you like to come for a walk with me?" he asked with puppy dog eyes. Hoping she would accept. Knowing full well he had a growing crush on the girl that stood in front of him.

"I have to come anyway, I'm your bodyguard remember" she smiled back at him. Thinking his request was a sweet gesture.

She followed beside him as he guided her through the ship, explaining where everything was. She was thankful as she really did not know where anything was beside her suite, the bridge, hanger and medical bay. They neared the rear of the ship, clear windows lined the back for what looked like forever. She could see endlessly out into space from here. He leaned against the back wall and looked out into the deep space. She mimicked his action and leaned against the wall next to him. He looked over to her, mesmerized by the reflecting stars in her eyes. He looked away quickly as to not be caught staring. When Zannah started to yawn, Kylo realised she had been away for days and had probably not slept. He escorted her back to her suite. "I hope you enjoyed your first week in the First Order" Kylo looked into Zannah's eyes. "Hopefully I can make you enjoy more than just your first week" he whispered and winked before the door slid shut between them, hiding the flush of red over Zannah's face.

Kylo rushed back to his room. What was he thinking with that last statement, he hoped it was not too forward or that it had passed over her head. He wondered how she felt. So, he stopped in his room, sat on his bed and felt out to the force. He had to concentrate to feel others force presences because his own was so powerful that it emanated from his pores and blocked out others. He pushed through his own presence and reached out to the room beside his. He could feel she was happy but tired. He smiled because he had made her feel happy and that made him feel happy. But his happiness was cut short as he looked across to the end of his bed, where the judging relic of his father's helmet rested. Was he allowed to be happy and be a Sith? His mind set back to its initial motive. "I have killed my own father to become like you…" His eyes glowed yellow. "To follow in your footsteps… to finish what you have started" he spoke to the mask, hoping it would respond. He looked away sharply and took in a deep breath, his eyes returned to their deep brown.

* * *

 _AN; I couldn't help but post another chapter today. Just a bit of a filler to cover some of the back story leading up to the events in Chapter 1. Chapter 4 is steamy ;) I'm trying to get a bit of a underlying narrative going too. Hopefully this dosn't just end up as smut but Snokes evil plans will start to come into play soon._

 _Also sorry if spelling is off, Australian-English and American-English have the slightest annoying spelling differences i.e colour and color_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Zannah had been awake for hours sat at her desk, the short sleep she had was enough to make her feel alive again. She scrawled through the intranet system of the ship until she saw a notification on the screen. It was a message from General Hux. She opened the note, it informed her that now Kylo was standing again Snoke had ordered for them to commence training to ensure that his skills were more honed to deal with this Jedi. The message also informed that in a week, after Kylo had fully recovered, the two were to meet with Snoke in person to start Kylo's final training. She wondered what this would involve, what else was there to become a true Sith?

She brushed the bad thoughts away. She wasn't on this side for the darkness… she was in it for the fat pay checks. She would never have to work for anyone again. She would be able to run away from this chaos and never look back with a phat stack of cash. Besides, she knew she would never fall into the clutches of Snoke, he has nothing to manipulate her with. No family, no ties, nothing that she felt emotions for.

She responded to the note by leaving her suite and walking toward Ren's door. It slid open instantly, he stood there, a full foot taller than herself, clothed in black with his mask on. She could feel his emotions had changed overnight, they were cold and indifferent. She decided that his emotions had changed because the euphoric effects of the morphine had subsided and his usual composure had returned.

"I need to commence training again" He stole the words from her mouth. They looked at each other through their dark visors for a moment before she nodded, and he pushed past her with a long stride that continued down the hall. He strode like he was on a mission almost hard for her to keep up as she followed behind with ambition. A set of stormtroopers turned a parallel hall in front of them, looking at the pair of angry looking sith and continued down their path, choosing not to turn into the path of the raging Sith.

Unsure of where Kylo was taking her she followed his footsteps trying to keep up with the long-legged man. He almost escaped her before he stopped in front of towering dark doors. Entering the room, she noted it was huge, the walls covered with reinforced metal which had burnt gashes through them. The tall room had many platforms reaching to the roof and looked like a maze.

"This is my training room." He stated and paused, turned around and withdrew his lightsaber, it crackled as hers now does. "We shall spar" and with that he lunged toward her. She quickly withdrew her own blade and defended the incoming attack. It was followed by two more consecutive hits that felt like they shattered her arms with the pressure. Their blades rumbled as they collided and spat sparks as they impacted.

 _You will not best me_ _a second time_ she thought. Anger now streaking her face. She could not let this man-child beat her again. She thrust her blade towards his and made him stagger as he had not expected such fury to come from her attacks. They fumed and smacked each other's blades together growing closer as neither would yield. As they glared at each other through their darkened visors almost touching their blades slipped apart before clashing together again. She pushed against his blade hard, with all her force and he slowly had to step backwards. Until his heel hit the wall, he could not hold against her ferocious strength. Then it hit him, a pain in his side from the wound that had almost killed him. A tear fell from his eye as he tried to hold her blade back. His own blade edging closer towards him. And then she noticed he was not resisting back, she hooked her blade between his and its glowing hand guards and flicked the blade from his hands. It hit the ground and retracted. Her blade now stuck in the wall next to Kylo's shoulder, the blade hovering over his neck and crackled as it burned the hole in the wall deeper. She pushed closer until her torso pinned his hips further against the wall. He could feel the heat from it singing the small hairs on his neck. His eyes filled with fear. She felt it. Fear seethed from him… and something else. Then she felt it… he had a boner. It bulged through his pants and touched her stomach. She blushed under the mask and instantly released her hold and withdrew her blade.

"I'm sorry" apologetically she removed her mask and he followed the same action. She tried to ignore the boner she had felt through his pants on her lower belly.

"It's okay, you beat me fair and square" he admitted his defeat also ignoring the now residing boner.

She could feel his emotions had completely changed again. He felt soft again. Then embarrassment covered him, he looked down at his feet and then left the room before she could protest.

She followed behind in a hurry, she was his bodyguard, he couldn't just leave her there.

"Stop following me" he said angrily.

"it's my job to follow you" she retorted.

And then all hell broke loose. Something she would have to get used to. A regular occurrence for this man-child. He smashed his blade against the wall. Slicing scar after scar into the walls sound him. She leaned against a wall a small distance from the manic and waited for him to finish his onslaught. It continued for longer than she expected, nodding to a passing trooper as he ignored the angered man. Obviously, both knew to avoid halting him. The rage subsided as the hall filled with smoke. The lighting had gone out minuets ago after the first few slashes. The two stood in the dark in silence as the man hunched over in regret for his outburst. The only sound being his slowing breathing. She decided it was safe to talk.

"You right?" her bogan accent coming through as the attempted not to laugh.

The man did not respond, only straightening up and continuing to walk down the hall. She followed. The rest of the day was uneventful as Kylo decided sparing was not interesting him after his shameful loss… and shameful boner. He decided he would rather spend time lifting weights and working on his physical strength. After curling his taught arms for what seemed like hours he finally spoke.

"Would you mind?" he motioned toward the bench-pressing weights. She realised he wanted to her to help him make sure the bar would not fall on him. Knowing he would probably just use the force is she were not around she felt as if his mood had laxed and obliged. As he pressed the weights up toward he she marvelled at his form, strong and rigid like a bread stick. He was pushing himself, using heavier weights that normal. Knowing that if he could not lift it she would be able to. He was impressed by her strength. He noted that she was little a little ball of muscle even though she still had large breasts and a big curved arse. He shied away from the thought. He couldn't let himself fall for her. It would not be what Snoke or Vader would want him to do. His eyes flashed yellow for a millisecond on the thought of Vader and his unrelenting power. Something that Kylo wished for himself. He wanted it at any cost.

* * *

She laid in bed, sore from the spar and weights that she had been lifting all afternoon. Close to sleeping she was abruptly re-awoken by Kylo's ever growing force presence. This time it was different. Something was in the air. She could feel his presence washing over her as his heart beat fastened. Was he in pain? Was he angry? Should she check on him… and then she realised that would be a bad idea. The emotions he was emitting were growing stronger. She knew exactly what was happening. They intensified greatly over the next second and her vision became blurred. Unable to see she closed her eyes. The blurring remained inside her shut lids and became clearer as she concentrated. Then her mask came into view, she was backed against a wall. Then the realised it was not her, it was Kylo. She could see from his perspective. The daunting mask in front of her… her daunting mask. The red crackling blade was inches from his face. The view was menacing but the emotions rushing through the room next to her were anything but scared. They were excited. Then she felt it, wetness growing between her legs. He was elated, the raw emotions rushing from him causing her to also become turned on. He was getting close, she could feel it. Then the vision furthered, the mask getting closer. She could see her own leg penetrate between Kylo's. The visions unarmed hand raising to the throat of Kylo, putting pressure slowly onto his oesophagus. And then he came. The vision blurred, and waves of pleasure rushed out of his room. Hitting her hard as if she were stuck in the ocean being tossed around by the tide. He was riding out the orgasm. And as the waves of pleasure subsided she realised that she was also turned on. Dripping between her legs. _Damn it._ She thought. _Now I have to sort out myself. Damn you Kylo Ren… You hot, horny bastard. Tomorrow you will get it._ She thought with a smirk on her face.

* * *

 _A/N; Thanks for reading so far, please review if you like it :D The narrative is developing and so is the relationship between Zannah and Kylo._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After the events of yesterday she knew what she needed to do. She smirked at the idea of making Kylo's dreams come true. But that would have to wait. She received a message from General Hux explaining that Kylo had a mission to intercept information of Luke Skywalkers whereabouts and she was to accompany him. She left her quarters and walked swiftly towards Kylo's door. It slid open as fast as it had the day before. His helmet was off this time and looked at his bodyguard with a smirk. He put on the helmet that was under his arm. It made a hiss as it locked into place.

"We have a mission!" He exclaimed with determination. His deep mechanical voice rumbled through the mask. "Lets get to the hanger" Almost running out the door and down the hall. She tried to keep up with his long strides. Jogging behind him to keep up."They arrived at the hanger not long after and headed toward Kylo's new massive ship. Identical to the one that had blown up on Starkiller base.

"She is all ready for you, Sir" One of the mechanics motioned toward the ship. The two walked up into the ship. Then Kylo stopped. He stood just before the cockpit. She looked between him and the pilot seat. Understanding instantly his dilemma.

"You don't know how to pilot, do you?" She asked him. Looking beyond the dark visor over her eyes. He shook his head. She wondered why Kylo had not learned how to pilot his own ship. But now she understood why her helmet had a gas mask included, it was a pilots helmet. Accepting the task she sat in front of the controls and started the engines. In an instant they were out into open space at light speed, heading toward Endor. They had information that one of the old rebel bases had been scouted by the resistance and could withhold information about the whereabouts of Skywalker. They needed to retrieve this information before it escaped them. With this information they would be able to find and destroy both Luke and Rey before her training was complete.

Once they jumped out of light speed she felt Kylo stand beside her. His hand on the seats arm rest. His leather clad finger lightly touching her arm as he rested his hand there. Both looking out the window at the forrest covered sphere. Flying toward the green planet she noticed a flicker of light. It was a ship reflecting the sun next to a worn down bunker. This is where their mission would begin. She landed silently not too far from the other ship but ensured that Kylo's ship was shrouded and hidden.

She followed the man out of their ship, walked past the orange and black X-wing and entered the bunker silently. Sneaking through the halls before Kylo lifted his hand to halt her. They listened carefully and heard a slight tapping from the room ahead. Walking slowly to not create sound Kylo stalked toward the room. He looked around the corner and saw him. Poe Deramon standing over a holo table. The resistance fighter pressed a button and retrieved a small tape, he pocketed it into his new jacket and started to walk toward the exit. This was their chance. That tape must hold the map to Luke Skywalker! Kylo readied his saber, halting to un sheath its blade until the fighter had come closer. It was time. He ran at the man with his blade in the air, ready to strike him down with one swing. As the blade neared the man he dodged it, withdrew his blaster and shot toward Kylo. The quick laser shot passed Kylo's head and burned the wall behind him. The fighter ran past him toward the other sith. She blocked his path with her own crackling blade. Kylo came from behind with his red blade and attempted to hit the man, he rolled out of the way. Quickly she slashed at him cutting his shoulder. Blood started to trickle from the wound. She had done it, the mans blaster arm was disabled. He attempted to run again and both Sith persisted after him out of the bunker. He ran fast, but not fast enough. She slashed at him again burning off the bottom half of his jacket. Kylo was now caught up to him and attempted to slash at the man. He was too nimble and jumped into his X-wing. It was off the ground and gone before Kylo could do anything about it.

He roared in anger. Fuming as he paced to the closest tree and back. Furiously ripped his helmet off and slammed it into the moss covered dirt. She also removed her helmet.

"He got away!" He yelled. "We have to go after him!" He looked toward his bodyguard with fury in his eyes. They pierced yellow at her.

"No, we don't have to go after him" she smiled.

"What do you mean! We need that information!" He looked confused at her as his eyes returned to their original colour.

Then she picked up the bottom half of Poe's jacket that she had cut off. Emptied the pocket into her hand and retrieved the tape. Secretly looking into the other pocket... she smirked and also pocketed its contents for later use. She didn't expect Poe to be a user. But she guessed even the resistance fighters would live it up. She walked over to the heavily breathing Kylo and gave him the tape.

"But how will we play it? This technology is ancient" she smirked at how kylo was confused by technology that had only been faded out 15 years prior. She took the tape and started to walk back toward the bunker.

"Follow me" she ordered and he followed her like a puppy dog. They returned to the holo table where Poe had retrieved the tape from. She placed it in and played the tape. A woman dressed in white stood in front of them. She talked of the rebellion.

"Thats my mother..." Kylo saw his young mother in front of him. He had only seen her in pictures this young.

The hologram continued and she started to talk of the force. _Luke and I share a bond, we are twins, I can feel where he is and he can feel where I am. The force runs through us together. The same force._ Then the tape ended. "Thats it, Leia is the key to finding Luke" Zannah exclaimed.

"But how will we get my mother to tell us where he is?" he retorted.

"I'm not sure" she said sadly.

"We must return this information to Snoke immediately, Thank you!" He grabbed her by the cheeks and kissed her hard on the lips in a frenzy of excitement. Then stopped with a shocked expression on his face. Had he actually kissed her in excitement. She blinked back at him, partly shocked, partly excited. Her eyes darkened with lust. And she pounced on him, forcing him to the ground. She straddled his hips and pushed her lips against his again. He reciprocated and followed her lips as they moved. She entered his mouth with her tongue, feeling the warmth inside as she swirled her tongue around his. He moaned loudly into her mouth. He bit her bottom lip softly. And she bit his back in response. She felt his hands resting in her hips start to move up her back. Clawing in pleasure at her shoulders. Pulling her to be as close as humanly possible. She felt his heart open up, his force presence surrounded her like a warm blanket. Her hair stood on edge and she got goosebumps from the feeling. No other partner had made her feel so full. Still lip locked she ran her fingers through his soft curling hair. It was so smooth as she grasped at his curls. Pulling another moan from his lips. The goosebumps she felt rush over her again like a wave. He made her feel so invigorated. Each time she made him moan his emotions of lust would rush over her. Between her thighs she felt it growing, even bigger than it had felt the day before. His pants were holding in the pressure of his growing member. She knew what she needed to do. She ran a hand down his side and lifted her hips slightly, resting her hand on the top of his pants, pulling at them. She would finally show Kylo how much he riled her up last night. He moaned again into her mouth but became rigid. His eyes opened suddenly, yellow again. The stiffness between his legs disappeared. He nudged at her chest, trying to push her away.

"No, I cant do it. I would be failing Vader, I would be giving into... into you" his expression darkened and he pushed her off of him. He turned away and walked out of the bunker back toward the ship.

She was left there on the ground where they laid, confused and angry. He had done it again, he had got her wet again and she couldn't do anything about it. She wanted him and she would have him, even if it was against his will. Her eyes darkened and she lifted herself off the ground and retrieved the tape from the holo player. She followed the brooding male back to the ship and they flew back to the Finalizer in silence.

* * *

They entered the dark room, not a word had passed between the two since their encounter. The tall menacing creature sat in front of them. White eyes pierced through their helmets.

"The mission was a success" Kylo stated. "Leia Organa knows the location of Skywalker, she has a mental bond with him through the force" he continued.

"This is good news, we will need to find a way to abduct her and leech this information from her." A grimace grew on Snokes face. Zannah could see the creature thinking behind his pale eyes. "Once you retrieve her your final training will come into play" Snoke looked to Kylo and nodded before his image crackled and disappeared.

* * *

Zannah lay in bed that night. Concerned that she was too deep into this job. What would she do when this war had ended? Would she be able to run from this? Would Snoke kill her himself... or worse... send Kylo after her. Lost in thought she was distracted before noticing the same waves of emotion she had felt last night. Was Kylo jerking off again? Her vision blurred again. She did not want to see what he was imagining but was forced to. The vision came into clear view. She was on top of him, ripping at his pants, forcing herself onto him. He couldn't do anything to stop her, his arms restrained above his head with hers. He was helpless but wanting it badly. As she ripped his pants off exposing his stiff dick. She lowered herself onto him. The waves of emotion struck through the room as his tip entered. Cuming instantly the second he felt the warmth around his dick. The waves of ecstasy washed Zannah into a sea of wetness. She needed to feel it. She needed to feel him inside of her. Anger rose as she realised that she was now riled up and had to sort heyrself out again. Pressing her fingers inside herself she started to moan loudly. She wanted him to hear. She wanted him to know how much she wanted to fuck him. She wanted to dominate him. She moaned louder as she thrust her fingers deep inside of herself. Then moved the second hand to her clit. She felt the emotions raise in the other room as Kylo heard the moans. He wanted her too, but he felt as if he would fail the dark side by letting himself be dominated by the woman in the room next to him. Besides... he was a virgin. No one would want an inexperienced virgin. Hearing the moans grow louder from the room next to his, the stiffness between his legs grew again. Could he cum again? He would try. He moved his hand back between his legs and started stroking again. This time to catch up with her moans, he wanted to cum when she did. He concentrated hard to feel her emotions. There they were, she was getting close. He knew it. Stroking faster and tightening his grip he felt his dick throb. He needed to cum when she did. She was almost there, edging close. He was close too. And then he felt her, waves of pleasure pulsating through the wall. He came when she did. A big mess left between his legs. He let himself ride out her orgasm and laid there spent.

He knew needed to clean himself up and sat up. The judging mask of Vader staring blankly at him sitting on the table at the end of his bed. He blinked at its judging face and ignored it moving to clean himself up. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing to let Zannah have him. Darth Vader had a love, it strengthened his link to the dark side, maybe Zannah would strengthen his link too. He smiled and duck walked to the shower, holding his limp dick so the cum would not drip on the floor.

He would let himself become hers. It was what he wanted. And to truly embrace the dark side he knew it was to do things for himself.

* * *

 _A/N; Thank you for reading. I now have to think hard to write the next few chapters. Not sure how they will fully play out yet... but I do have a bit of a plan. Haha :D_


End file.
